tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Singrave
Biography Owen originally originates from a small town near the rocky mountains of British Columbia Canada. He had a very strict upbringing mostly from his father, always reminding him not to do anything to tarnish the Singrave family bloodline of renown trappers, skinners, and hunters, which he always found incredibly ironic on the account that his family are mostly werebears. A huge percentage of his life has been spent being entirely hated and tormented by his six older siblings though, always having been labeled the black sheep of the family. That and him being held accountable for the death of their mother Alia didn’t help things either, seeing as she didn’t survive the child birth while having him. As far as he knows, he’s one of the very first individuals to ever trigger the curse at such a young age. The first 5 years of life for him were basically touch and go, even his father hadn’t honestly thought he was going to live long enough to make it into his teenage years. This was because of the tremendous bodily trauma and medical problems that had come with triggering the ferounthrope(werebear) gene at such an early age. If it hadn’t been for the help of a family friend who just so happened to be a powerful witch, he probably wouldn’t have survived his childhood. Luckily for Owen, the magical being had been able to reduce the damage and pain the shift had inflicted within his juvenile body on every full moon with the help of a magical spell, which would ultimately last until he hit puberty. He doesn’t remember their name or face, having been so young and out of it every time they had met, but he hopes one day he can thank them for everything they’ve done for him. Needless to say, Owen holds witches in high regard. Since for as long as he could remember, he’s always been very interested in reason behind his families unique powers and abilities. However, every time he would ask his father on the topic concerning it, he wouldn’t get any kind of explanation what so ever. In his teens, he was taught to keep his animal instincts and primal urges in check. He found that the key to his humanity lay from within his compassion for all walks of life, and if he didn’t get himself under check soon, the possibility of him being the one responsible for taking that precious life away from someone was highly possible. With that new found knowledge, he ended up learning control very quickly, some would even go as far as to say he was a natural at it. On that note, he’s not perfect, so sometimes his temper gets the best of him. Because of his strict upbringing and families very pioneer like life style, he didn’t really have much of a normal childhood let alone any friends, his face always being in front of a dead animal or some sort of trap, not giving him anytime too. This made him develop a guarded and slightly tough exterior, something his true self could hide behind. Truth be told, despite the crappy treatment he’s received growing up, he’s still been able to retain a really warm, loving, and caring personalty. If he were to voice one of his weaknesses, he’d have to admit that he possesses a really big soft spot for animals. So, naturally growing up and having to kill those things he was secretly fond of was an utter nightmare for him. When he would get really stressed out, he’d wander into the forest around his family home, finding a nice spot to meditate, something he’d learned in secret from his eldest sister to reduce stress. When his eighteenth birthday came, he finally worked up the courage to follow his dream of going to college in hopes of someday becoming a veterinarian. Of course, when he had voiced these desires, he had gotten into a crazy argument with his father and siblings, ultimately resulting in him standing up to them for the first time in his entire life. His family had accused him of abandoning the clan for some stupid pipe dream and had threatened to disown him if he left. Overcome with to much crazy rage at the time, Owen hadn’t really cared and soon found himself gathering up his things to start his schooling in the states with the help of a scholarship During his early college years, he quickly learned of his sexuality and eventually came to terms with being gay. Trying to go to school while being a werebear wasn’t exactly the most easiest task on earth either, but he had made it work somehow. He had even found an abandoned storage house in close proximity to the school where’m which he could shift in safety on every full moon. After Several years of hard work. Owen eventually managed to graduate veterinary school whilst carving out a decent life for himself in New York. Appearances Human Form Owen is described as being quite tall and very burly, ultimately standing at a whopping 6'5 and having a muscular-defined build from years of weight lifting and a active lifestyle that gives off a sense of coiled strength about to explode. Some would say he's extremely handsome, having cute dimples, stunning blue eyes that turn to purple when he is excited or angry, and blond hair that is typically cut short. Depending on his mood and time of year, you can often see him sporting some sort of beard. His nose is slightly crooked from a break that didn’t quite heal right and a pale hair-thin scar can be seen on the right side of his neck that he got from a turf battle with a pack of werewolves. When it comes to clothing, Owen doesn't dress to impress, and would most likely walk around naked everywhere if it were legal. Although he can often be seen wearing simple black, white, or grey t-shirts along with blue jeans. Werebear Form In bear form Owen stands around 1.5 m (5 ft) tall at the shoulder when standing on all four legs. When standing fully upright on his hind legs, he reaches a height of 3 m (10 ft) while weighing around 750 kg (1,650 lb) As for fur color, it could be described as a dirty blond, making him look like a Kodiak grizzly. Battle Form Able to change individual parts of his body at will gives Owen a very wide variety of forms rather than a single form that most shape-shifters have to maintain. His two primary forms however are a eight foot tall humanoid form with shaggy, blondish fur; bearish looking face, ;twin pads of an upper lip. purple eyes; three inch canines; and a quadruped version that is more bear than man Personality At first glance, Owen looks like a tough no nonsense kind of guy, especially when it involves being at work while in deep concentration. However, that all changes when you actually talk to him and break through that tough exterior of his. On the inside, he’s a loving kind hearted soul, who will always go out of his way to help those people who’ve stuck around long enough to work their way into his heart. He is also extremely flirty, playful, and a bit naughty when it comes to certain people he likes or finds attractive. When not otherwise busy, he indulges in his hobby of both meditation and yoga. He is adamant that it helps him sharpen his concentration as well as his abilities and powers, but it’s truthfully just a stress reliever for him since childhood. That all being said, there can be a darker side to him also. Needless to say, regardless of having impressive control, keeping the bear within sedated can be quite the tricky task if people know how to push his buttons. Moreover, meeting other predators instinctively triggers the territorial side of his beast until he's able to reigns it in. Long story short, he isn't perfect.